I Couldn't Be Happier
by OpheliaTheActress
Summary: Galinda Upland was the definition of perfection...thats what so many thought. In fact, to Galinda, living the 'popular' life was getting hard to manage. Was she truly happy being popular? It all turned upside down when a green girl stepped in and changed her life for good. Bad summary. Shiz-era. Pairing: Gelphie.
1. Chapter 1

**First Wicked fanfiction, I'm very dependent on your reviews, readers :)**

* * *

"Look!" A student whispered amongst the crowd, "It's Galinda Upland!" They pointed to the adoring white carriage making its way to the university.

"Of the Upper Uplands?" A curious student stood on their tippey-toes to catch sight of her.

"I heard she's just absolutely radiant!"

"So popular!"

"Beautiful!"

Galinda sulked inside of her carriage. After practicing her smile for so long, she was so tired of faking it, "Okay, Galinda," She spoke to herself as the door of the carriage was already opened. The students of Shiz University seemed to already know who she was. No big surprise in that. Keeping her head up at the perfect angle, her eyes sparkled a beautiful, shimmery sapphire. Showing a winning smile, she felt a small tug on her chest.

"Galinda! I love your outifit! Where did you get it!" A random student walked by her.

"Galinda, remember me? We went to the same school as kids,"

"Galinda,"

"Galinda,"

It didn't even matter if she said anything, they kept flooding her with compliments and all the while, she feels so alone. Shaking these thoughts out of her pretty blonde head, she walked over to the back of the carriage to see the personal coach already gathering her bags.

Smoothing her dress, she saw her 'close friends' Pfannee and Shenshen making their towards her with large grins spread across their faces. Unlike her, they were real grins, "Miss Galinda! That skirt is positively stunnifying!" Shenshen gasped and in return, Galinda hid her loneliness with a large grin that has been practiced to please anyone she greeted.

"Oh, this old thing," She tossed the compliment away with the wave of her hand and stared at her perky white vest and matching skirt, "My parents bought it from a man that could hand sew. He lived on the streets so they thought they'd help out by paying for the outfit,"

"Oh, Galinda, you're so _good_!" Pfannee exclaimed and the two other girls laughed in unison, "Too good!"

Through her smile, she gave a heavy sigh. Galinda wasn't good, she knew that.

* * *

The students that were huddled outside the university were students discussing of rooming trouble. Galinda didn't have such trouble of course for her parents, out of the goodness in their hearts, bought her a private room. Galinda was only there so she could discuss an urgent matter with the head school mistress, Madame Horrible...or was it Morrible? Galinda was so bad at remembering names. It must be Morrible because being known as 'Madame Horrible' would be...horrendous.

Galinda silently giggled to herself and nearly gasped as she saw the head mistress make her way through the crowd of rowdy, clueless students. You couldn't miss her. She was wearing a disgustifying pink dress and an awful wig that was bigger than Galinda's head. Don't get her wrong, Galinda LOVED pink...but even that dress sent shivers down her spine. Flashing a big smile, Galinda pursued the headmistress, desperate to seek her attentions.

"Madame! Madame Morrible!" Galinda called desperately.

The headmistress must have heard her but chose to ignore her, seeing the rooming issue was more important, "Students! Students!" Her voice projected, gathering everyone's attention, "I am Madame Morrible!" The headmistress was now the center of the crowd, "Headmistress of Shiz University and I understand you all have rooming assignment trouble,"

This silence was an opportunity for Galinda, "Madame Morrible!" Galinda pleaded, "I have a question regarding your sorcery seminar!" She did her best to squeeze through students without ruining her perfect curls. She was almost through when a sudden yelp of terror caught her attention. Whipping around, she searched for the source of abrupt screaming. A student had fainted and was not caught another's arms. In front of the unconscious student was-there must be some light trickery here.

_Oh, Oz, she's green_, Galinda thought inwardly and had to bite her tongue from letting out a gasp.

The green woman stood head strong in her navy out fit. A turtle-neck blue sweater with a matching jacket and skirt and ginormous worn out tan boots. Her hair was long and in a tight braid going down her back with a blue knit beanie to cover her scalp. Her dark eyebrows furrowed at each student that gasped in her direction. Even when she stod so confidently, her chocolate eyes cast down at her verdigris hands that laced together.

Wheeling behind her was a young woman, younger than the green girl that is. She was beautiful, face of an angel. Her hair looked taken care of with its natural light brown cascade that rested on her small shoulders. Her back rested comfortably on the cushion of her wheelchair and her hands gripped the wheels gracefully, "Elphaba!" The young lady in the chair said in the utmost disappointment, "Stop causing a scene, people are staring." Tucking a beautiful strand of hair behind her ear, she folded her arms across her chest, "You're embarrassing me again,"

Galinda rolled her eyes, getting out of other people's affairs and focusing to the matter at hand, "Madame Morrible-"

"Oh, Miss Nessarose Thropp, is it? What a tragically beautiful creature." Madame Morrible made her way to the 'embarrassed' girl in the wheel chair. The green girl was gone unseen by the headmistress. That was until the girl 'Elphaba' tapped the headmistress rudely on the shoulder. After such gesture, Madame Morrible turned around and gasped at the sight of a green creature at such distance.

"I'm Elphaba Thropp, the sister that probably wasn't mentioned. I'm beautifully tragic!" Her sarcastic comment was practically spat.

"Elphaba!" Nessarose cried, "Stop this behavior this instant!" She hissed, "I'm terribly sorry for my elder sister's behavior. She does love _limelight_,"

Galinda suppressed a giggle that threatened to escape at the obvious 'green skin' joke but continued to pursue the matter that desperately needed discussing, "Madame Morrible-" The blonde lit up when the powder-faced mistress turned to face the blonde beauty, "Oh, Madame! I'm Galinda Upland, I was hoping to be apart of your sorcery seminar but I was declined for reasons unknown...may I know the reason?"

Madame Morrible rested a wrinkly hand on her hip, "I do apologize, my dear, but that seminar isn't just any class I hand out to any student. I'm waiting for a gifted individual student."

"Well, how-"

The girl intervened, which made Galinda clench her fists, "Madame Morrible, my sister and I have yet to receive out rooming assignments..." Elphaba rested her hands on the back of her sister's chair.

Madame Morrible gave an understanding sigh, "Not to worry, your father made it rather clear that he wants your sister to share a room with one of the schools most recommended nurses so she can be looked after all times."

The emerald skinned girl gaped, "I-I feel more comfortable when I'm with my sister-"

"I'm merely doing as your father instructed," Madame Morrible began to wheel Elphaba's sister away.

"Excuse me but-"

"I promise your sister will be in good hands-"

"Madame!-"

"No need to-"

"STOP IT!"

Unexpectedly, a fireball appeared in the palm of the green girl's hands. This, of course, did not go unnoticed by the other students. Many screamed in terror, others fell to the floor for protection.

"Miss Elphaba," Madame Morrible gasped and released her grip on Elphaba's chair, "Oh sweet Lurline, I knew this day would come. Finally, a gifted student grants me with their presence," She approached Elphaba. The flaming orb in her hand extinguished almost immediately once she exhaled her anger.

Galinda, on the other hand, grew rather hot on discovering that this vegetable stole her chance.

"How would you like to enroll in my seminar? Sorcery, that is. It would be my absolute privilege to teach you sorcery, Miss Thropp."

The green girl was stunned with a grin spread across her face, "I-I don't what to say..." Looking down at her soft green hands, she was slow to deny such an offer, "My father said I was only to attend Shiz to watch out for Nessa... I'm not prepared for such things,"

Madame Morrible tisked, "Do not worry, dear. I will assign you a room,"

"Galinda, you shouldn't let Madame ruin your chance in enrolling in sorcery!" Shenshen appeared by Galinda's side.

"Yeah, tell her that your father insists you enroll! She'd have to let you in, right?"

Galinda pondered for a moment.

"Who is willing to share a room with Miss Elphaba Thropp?"

"I'll tell her," Galinda decided as she waved her hand up proudly, ready to stand up for herself. Sorcery was one of the main reasons she enrolled in Shiz and, Oz as her witness, she was going to get what she came for.

Every student seemed to gasp, which made Galinda awkwardly lower her hand a bit in confusion, "Miss Upland," Morrible gasped in astonishment, "What a magnificent heart you have, dear,"

Galinda, of course, smiled through her confusion, "For what exactly?"

"Miss Thropp, this is your new _roommate _Galinda Upland,"

From behind her, she could hear the obnoxious noise of Pfannee and Shenshen giggling in perfect harmony.

_"Roommate?!"_

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Galinda was finally unpacked and her belongings were all organized and even color coded. The whole closet, in fact, was taken up with assorted dresses that Galinda admired. Sitting on her fluffy pink sheets, she curled up in a small ball and sighed the frustration she had been keeping in for what seems like the whole day. Galinda Upland was known for her confidence in fashion and social matters. She was popular! It was mandatory that she had to be perfect.

But something about the idea of perfection made Galinda feel sick to the stomach. Why was it that even when all the students gave her compliments and made small talk with her, she felt so alone? Why did it hurt to smile for everyone? Why didn't it feel real anymore?

Such thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door being unlocked and the entrance of her new roommate. Both shared a quick glance, mutual feelings of despise were displayed from both sides in their own ways. Immediately, Galinda broke the uncomfortable eye contact and stared up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes, she tried her best to push the sound of the _vegetable_ unpacking her belongings and focus more on the thoughts that have been pestering her for months.

The silence is what made both girls even angrier. Surely, there was much to say but no one wanted to be the first to speak up. It may make them seem 'desperate' for conversation. In Galinda's case, she was waiting for the green girl to speak first. After all, she was green and seemed to not know how to socialize properly. And, as an Upland, Galinda knows how to keep a solid grudge when things don't go her way. Therefore, if Elphaba were to be the first to say something, the blonde was ready to push the conversation out the window with some smart, sarcastic comment.

This green girl was not going to be friends. Yes, you could say that Galinda truly didn't have any friends, she had followers. But this isn't the place to start making some, Galinda agreed.

* * *

At night, Galinda was rather annoyed by the fact that Elphaba left her bedside lantern on so that she could read all night. For Oz sakes, was the verdigris girl a nocturnal animal?!

_Flip_. The pages were swiped in such hurry. _Flip, flip, flip._

Galinda, unable to control her anger, sat up violently, "Do you _mind_?!" She asked almost hysterically.

The green woman was rather calm and continued scanning her book, "Now that you mention it," her eyes gazed up for a moment to catch Galinda's fiery ones, "I don't,"

Galinda crossed her arms over her chest, "So," Her fingernails tapped her forearm mindlessly, "It's going to be like that, is it?"

"In my personal opinion, _Miss Galinda_," Elphaba spat as she kept her eyes fixed on the book on her lap, "I don't want _it_ to be in any way. In fact, I am rather confused to what _it_ is. I think, in all honesty, you wanted to have this argument when I first entered the room," Adjusting her glasses, she pulled them off the tip of her nose and back to the bridge of her nose, "This must have nothing to do with my reading but you just don't like me, is it?"

Galinda was ready for a smart comeback when Elphaba continued.

"I could care less to what it is you have to say and in fact your insults mean nothing. If I were anyone else, perhaps not green, you wouldn't treat me like this,"

"I-"

Elphaba, again interrupted, "Or is the fact of your precious sorcery seminar?"

Nearly shouting, the blonde had enough, "Do you ever let anyone else talk?!" Galinda huffed and decided she was no longer wasting her time with a pathetic green bean.

Elphaba, on the other hand, was rather surprised by the sudden outburst. Biting her tongue, she didn't allow herself to say the last words. Folding a corner in the textbook, she set it aside. Removing her glasses last, Elphaba put them on the night stand, blew out the lantern, and closed her eyes.

_This rooming situation is going to be quite the complication,_ Elphaba thought to herself with a small smile. After a few moments, the two roommates drifted off into a deep sleep. Both were very tired from their experiences today.

* * *

**First Wicked fanfic! What do you think? Please R/R!**

_**-Ophelia**_


	2. Chapter 2

The weather was perfect. Just the right amount of sun in the sky and the wind was just a cool breeze. Students were scattered among the courtyard, socializing in their own individual sat at under a tree with just the right amount of shade for her two other 'friends' Pfannee and Shenshen.

The two other girls were having a delightful trade of gossip while Galinda tuned out, tired of hearing the same old subject: Elphaba.

"I heard she's green all over!"

"Poor Miss Galinda, having to put up with such a creature,"

"It isn't even a good shade of green!"

"What do you think, Galinda?"

Galinda's eyes were cast down, her mind elsewhere.

"Galinda!" Shenshen gave the blonde a good shake on the shoulder.

Now out of her haze, Galinda looked up, putting on the smile she knew everyone adored, "Hmm?"

Pfannee giggled, "How was the first night with your new roommate?"

Rolling her eyes, she forced a laugh, "The vegetable was absolutely boring!"

The two friends exchanged curious glances before looking back to the blonde, "Just boring?" They asked in unison.

Galinda took a bite of her apple, "She had a knack for arguments." Shaking her head, she finished chewing, "Quite the mouth on that thing. Nothing but trouble if you ask me," Galinda knew her friends were one for gossip and wouldn't stop talking. She thought if she kept feeding them gossip, they would get so focused on the gossip that they'd leave her alone. For some odd reason, Galinda has lost interest in gossip. It was once her strong hand in things but lately everything has changed.

Plus, she wasn't fond of the company Shenshen and Pfannee gave her. Galinda felt that she had to be someone else when she was in their presence.

"Galinda!"

"_What?!_" Galinda cried, interrupted from her thoughts yet again.

Shenshen cringed at Galinda's outburst and her posture sulked, "Oh-I..." She cleared her throat, "Miss Galinda, are you feeling alright? You look rather pale..."

Galinda bit her lip. She didn't mean to yell in such a way to Shenshen. Massaging her temple, she took a deep breath, "Now that you mention it, I have been a bit under the weather," She tossed the apple aside, losing her appetite, "What did you want to tell me, Miss Shenshen?"

Shenshen went back to being giggly, "I heard that your roommate has a sort of allergy,"

The blonde's eyebrow raised, "What's so significant about that?"

"She's allergic to _water_!" Pfannee wasn't able to suppress her giggles.

"Water?" Galinda couldn't help but give a weak smile, "Now that's just absurd,"

"Oh but it's true!" Shenshen exclaimed, "Remember Milla from the summer gala we went to last year?" Without waiting for any sign of understanding from Galinda, she continued, "Well, Milla was walking by your roommate when a student thought it would be funny to fling water in the air. This of course wasn't funny until they saw the artichoke yell at the student for his 'stupidity'."

Galinda still didn't buy it, "Where did this all take place? Before lunch, about half an hour ago," Shenshen giggled, "They said she fled out of the room like a screaming child!"

"What's so funny about that?" Galinda mumbled, finding the subject rather horrifying than entertaining.

Pfannee tilted her head to the side, "Miss Galinda, you must really be feeling under the weather..." She pointed out, "You really haven't been yourself lately,"

Standing up, Galinda smoothed her dress, "If you would excuse me, ladies, I have an hour of free time before my next class. I'll go lay down for a bit."

Shenshen seemed rather disappointed, "Okay," She said flatly, "I guess we'll see you later then, Miss Galinda,"

* * *

Unlocking her the door to her shared room, Galinda plopped on the bed without even bothering to pull the covers over her small frame. Why was it that all she wanted was to be alone when being alone was what she hated the most? Why was it so confusifying?! Shenshen and Pfannee were her closest friends and now it seems that she doesn't know who they are anymore. Laying flat on her back, Galinda traced the pattern of the ceiling with her eyes.

_You really haven't been yourself lately_, how dare they make such a comment! But at the same time, she felt that what Pfannee had said was true. But one question bothered her: _Was I really being myself in the first place?_

The door was unlocked with a click and the green girl emerged, "Joy," She muttered under her breath as she grabbed a few items from her book shelf, "The weather getting to you, Miss Galinda? Too much sun?"

"Oh shush you, mean green thing!" Galinda held herself and adjusted herself in a more comfortable position on the pillows, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Elphaba grabbed an item from under her bed. A bottle of some sort. After pouring its thick contents onto her verdigris palm, she applied it to a certain section on her arm and face, "In case you forgot, _blondie_, I live here too,"

Galinda wrinkled her nose at the sight of the 'gooey', oily substance, "And what in Oz name I that?!" She pointed to the bottle.

After the green girl finished applying the oil, she looked up at the blonde with a sarcastic smile, "Does this disgust you, Miss Galinda?"

Galinda scoffed and turned her back to Elphaba, "I couldn't give a care in the world about any of it, Miss Elphaba," She spat.

"Well you asked,"

"Leave me be, vegetable,"

"Did your friends get bored of you, Miss Galinda? Are you so desperate to seek entertainment that you would pick on the green girl, is it?"

"What gives you the right to make such assumptions?"

"Because you're like everyone else. Picking on others to satisfy yourself,"

Bolting upright, the blonde whipped around, "For your information-"

Elphaba gave a small cackle, "Are you going to prove me wrong?" Elphaba crossed her legs in a rather unladylike fashion, "I'm all ears, Miss Galinda," She said her name with much disgust.

Galinda bit her tongue and crossed her arms. She could feel the heat course throughout her entire body, causing her face to turn crimson, "You know what, Miss Elphaba?" She asked slowly and made sure every word was articulated, "You know nothing about me, therefore, assuming who I am and what my intentions are, that's incredibly inappropriate! You think you know so much about people?"

"I know enough about people like you to-"

"I'm guessing you have no real experience with people do you, green bean?"

"Unlike you, I don't _need_ people."

"Oh, and you assume that I do?"

"Yes, I do,"

Galinda was absolutely frustrated, "I don't think it's your green skin that bothers me so, artichoke. It's your attitude and sarcastic tongue,"

Elphaba smiled, "Is this the part of the conversation where I realize my awful ways and apologize to poor blondie?"

The two exchanged their own signature glares, "How can you even live with yourself?" Galinda let the question slip.

She just cackled, again, "I was going to ask you the same question,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Galinda crossed her arms, feeling rather threatened.

Elphaba smirked crookedly, "So you're actually interested in my opinions for once?"

"Interested?" Galinda tossed the locks of blonde curls that covered her face, "I'm not wasting my time arguing with you, Miss Elphaba. You are nothing but a waste of time." Galinda fluffed a pillow and let her head sink into the cushion.

"Admit, this is the most intriguing conversation you've had all day,"

Before Galinda could huff at such a remark, the green girl made her exit.

_Maybe...it was..._ Galinda's eyes fluttered before closing.

* * *

Elphaba sat in her history class, feeling rather anxious to enroll in an actual class. The chairs were arranged so that every student had to sit next to each other. This meant there were going to be one or two unhappy students that would be sitting next to the green skinned girl. Pushing these thoughts away, Elphaba took her seat in the front of the class and set her satchel by her feet. Impatiently, tapped her writing utensil against the wooden desk.

The entire class was empty. No professor, no students. The chalk board was covered in faded chalk, scars of last lesson. The only word that was evident was 'Life Science sciences'. Elphaba's posture straightened. Was she was in the wrong class? She could've sworn she was supposed to be in a history class...

A figure entered, causing Elphaba to anxiously look over her shoulder. The figure was a Goat towering high on his hind legs wearing a vest and matching dress pants. A vibrant robe pieced the outfit together and trailed behind him. He was the professor. The only Animal professor at Shiz university. Elphaba lit up with a grin, "You're the professor?"

The Goat turned his head to the front of the classroom. Elphaba waited for his eyes to go wide at the sight of a green woman. But he only gave a sly smile, "You're surprised?" He stacked the papers on his desk in orderly fashion.

"Surprised? No, sir, appreciated!" She exclaimed, adjusting the glasses that fell to the tip of her nose, "I'm Elphaba Thropp. I think it's so great to have an Animal professor,"

The Goat chuckled warmly, "I must say, it's delightful to see a young pupil appreciate the sight of Animals," The conversation was interrupted by students crowding in through the door, causing the once quiet environment to be a rowdy social hour, "Students, students," The professor took his place by standing in front of the chalkboard. The noisy students settled in their seats. The green girl didn't find it surprising that they looked back at her every now and then and giggled.

Every seat was taken except for the one next to Elphaba. Before she could relax, the door to the classroom was opened once again. This time with someone that Elphaba recognized with a roll of her eyes. Galinda Upland made her way through and immediately caught the green girl in her vision sitting next to, what seemed like, the empty seat left in the class.

As she maneuvered towards Elphaba, she still glanced around desperately in hopes that there was still an empty seat somewhere else. Much to her disappointment, she slumped into the seat with a furious exhale. The blonde waited for Elphaba to say some sarcastic remark or tease her for having to sit next to 'the artichoke'. But no words were said or glances exchanged.

"Welcome to History class, students. I am your Professor Dr. Dillamond.I'd like to start off the day with a partner assignment,"

Galinda was mere inches from pounding her head on the desk.

"If you could turn to your table partner, I'd like you to turn your textbooks to page 109," Dr. Dillamond instructed.

The blonde turned her head to the side to see Elphaba flipping through the pages of her textbook rapidly, "Don't bother," Elphaba muttered, "I'll do it,"

Galinda raised a perfect eyebrow in confusion, "You think I can't do it?"

"No, I know you don't want to," The green girl kept her eyes on the words of the text.

Galinda felt a small tug on her chest but Dr. Dillamond's thunderous voice interrupted her thoughts, "You and your partner will make a project timeline of the events listed in the chapter. I do ask for vivid detail and a visual aid. This assignment will be due in two days."

The students groaned in harmony.

"Get started now and I'll make it due in three,"

Every student got to work keeping their heads down on the pages below them, "Miss Elphaba, I'm perfectly capable of doing the assignment as well,"

"Which would you rather do? Suffer the agony of working with me or getting a good grade without lifting a pretty finger?"

"I-"

"Thought so," Elphaba got back to work.

* * *

Back in their dorm, Galinda glared at Elphaba as she worked on the assignment quietly, "I am very capable-"

"Don't get that pretty blonde head of yours in a bunch, Miss Galinda," Elphabe replied swiftly.

"If you want me to thank you, I'm not going to do it," Galinda pouted with her arms crossing over chest.

The other girl just chuckled, "I wasn't expecting any gratitude from you."

"Then what do you want?" Galinda sounded rather offended

"Well, some peace and quiet might be a great start,"

"Well how about you leave then?"

Elphaba turned the page with a flick of her wrist, "I think you rather enjoy my company, Miss Galinda," She wrote the information in her notebook and continued scanning the page.

"Oh?" Galinda scowled, "And what make you say that?"

"I haven't figured it out yet,"

"And yet you assume,"

Elphaba didn't respond, feeling rather tired of arguing, and jerked back to work. Galinda sat back in her bed holding her knees close to her chest, she rubbed the sheet's material.

"Well, if the old Goat confronts me for not inputting any effort in the project, I'll tell him that I attempted to help but you were quick to disagree,"

"If you can remember that mouthful of words, then go on ahead, blondie," After a few moments of silence, she spoke up with a much colder tone, "Oh, and he has a name. His name is Dr. Dillamond,"

Galinda lay back into the mountain of pink and purple pillows, "Yeah well," She yawned, "I'll remember later,"

"Goodnight, Miss Galinda," Elphaba said icily.

In response, the blonde just groaned and rolled over so her back was facing the green girl.

* * *

**R/R, please! I'm anxious to hear what your thoughts are.**

_**-Ophelia**_


	3. Chapter 3

Elphaba had finally finished the project and lay down in her stiff mattress. Her wandering eyes trailed against the ceiling, hoping to tire them out just enough to get them to close. This of course wasn't exactly insomnia, Elphaba just never saw the significance in sleeping. There was too much to think about, too much to sink in. The only sound in the dorm was the steady rhythm of her roommate's breathing.

Thinking back, Elphaba marveled over the events that had happened today. For the first time in her life, someone actually greeted her as a person and not what the usual greetings consiste

d of: wide eyes, faints, screams, and giggles. She was referring to Dr. Dillamond. Deep inside, she knew she was going to enjoy that class.

"...not perfect..."

The green girl whipped her head towards the mumble. Peeking over towards her roommate's bed, she saw Galinda uncomfortably toss and turn. Raising a brow, Elphaba waited to see if there was more the blonde had to say.

"...not..." Galinda gave a satisfactory sigh and the rhythm of her breathing continued.

_Not perfect_, Elphaba pondered on Galinda's words. _What in Oz name is she dreaming about? ...Why I care?_ Elphaba turned her head once again, watching the blonde make faces of discomfort and...pain. The green girl knew it was wrong to continue watching someone in their most vulnerable state but she couldn't help it. What could cause a perky little blonde so much pain when sleeping?

Propping herself on one elbow, Elphaba continued staring the blonde in slumber, almost finding it amusing.

Galinda was practically hugging herself, something she often did when seeking comfort. The pattern of her breathing was becoming rather uneven and a stifled cry escaped her thin lips. This made Elphaba both intrigued and...feel somewhat hurt. Was she really guilty towards someone as cruel as Galinda? Pushing her thoughts aside, Elphaba watched more closely. The small cry led to sniffling and mumbled other evidence of a nightmare. Elphaba had two choices: continue watching the blonde's agony and continue feeling the pain inside her stomach or not get involved, like always.

By instinct of not wanting to get into emotional affairs, Elphaba turned her back towards the crying blonde.

Her aching as she did so.

* * *

Galinda held her tray of food and was making her way towards the tree she claimed as her usual lunch spot. She stopped at the sight of Pfannee and Shenshen sitting comfortable under the tree. Even from a distance like this, Galinda knew they were already in the middle of gossiping about some pointless topic. There had to be a better place to sit. Somewhere she could be alone for just a little while.

Galinda saw no good in being alone but knew her options were limited. The blonde's eyes wandered the courtyard. Every student seemed to take up every spot that seemed peaceful. Pretty soon, everyone looked at Galinda with confused eyes which made Galinda feel rather awkward for just standing with a plate of food that she probably won't eat. Looking back to the tree where her 'friends' awaited, still in the midst of juicy gossip, she felt sick. Her stomach dropped as she continued to make her way towards them.

"Miss Galinda!" Shenshen exclaimed with a bright smile, one which the blonde was unable to return.

"Did you hear that the artichoke's crippled sister rant about the 'Unnamed God' during her politics lecture today?" Pfannee asked, her voice in a hush whisper.

Galinda leaned her back against the tree behind her. Her eyes wandered elsewhere to the other students who were enjoying their day, making her feel lifeless, "No, I did not," Her icy tone made the two other girls flinch.

Shenshen raised a brow and reflected Galinda's mood, "And what's your problem now, Miss Galinda?"

"Shenshen-"

"No, I'm not liking this side of you. Were you not raised to treat someone with respect?" She waited for the dazed Galinda to respond. Getting impatient, Shenshen continued, "We understand if you're tired but you don't let all your tangled emotions out on us!"

"Shenshen, Miss Galinda meant nothing of the sort,"

Galinda watched the two argue over her, still not amused. Look back to her focus point, she saw a familiar green girl-the only green girl-sitting all alone cross-legged under the cool shade of the tree. Elphaba practically blended in with the grass. In her hands was one of those worn out books that she so adored. She seemed to be trapped in her own world, unaware of the one outside of it. Her back hunched over in a very unladylike fashion to focus more the book.

Elphaba seemed to enjoy being alone. Never acknowledging the students who walked by and snickered at her skin color. She never looked up from her pages and looked like she wasn't planning on doing that for awhile.

"Galinda!" Shenshen waved a frantic hand in front of her face, causing the blonde to swat it away.

"What?!" Galinda shot a piercing glare towards an angered Shenshen.

Shenshen gasped, and look as if Galinda has struck her, "I think you need to take a long time to realize how it is you are treating people. I could put up with it yesterday, but not today."

Without stopping herself, Galinda let the statement roll of her tongue, "Then leave,"

It wasn't until she saw both Pfannee and Shenshen's gaped mouths, that Galinda understood how rude she came off. Still, she found no reason to apologize. Today was hard on her emotionally. The mood swings became impossible to control and could hardly recognize what it was she would say or do.

"Leave?" Shenshen scoffed, "I think it's you who needs to leave. You're obviously a bit hot headed, go let some steam off at someone who actually deserves," Shenshen remarked, unable to make eye contact with the blonde.

Even though her chest ached, Galinda stood up and brushed some of the grass stains off her skirt, "I was just leaving anyway,"

* * *

Like yesterday, Galinda plopped on her bed, suffocating into the contrasting purple and pink pillows. Her mind raced, making her eyelids extremely heavy and rather nauseous. Making up her mind, Galinda decided she was too sick to get out of bed and that she would stay in her bed for the rest of the day. Yes, a poor choice indeed to have on only her second day at Shiz but Galinda honestly felt weak.

Holding her knees close, Galinda curled in an infantile position. Her eyes were closed but her mind still troubled her enough to force them open. It's only halfway through the day and Galinda is just completely drained. It was hard to explain but getting out of bed just wasn't an option. She felt happier in her bed alone.

Right on cue, the door to the room opened with a swift motion, "Here again, blondie?"

Galinda shifted so her back was facing the green girl, "Not now, Miss Elphaba." She managed to say through her lack of energy.

Elphaba took a second glance at the exhausted girl in bed and couldn't help but remember last night's events when Galinda was mumbling to herself and sobbing. She was confused to push the blonde's buttons or maybe even show remorse. Sitting on her own bed opposite of Galinda's, Elphaba observed her, "Miss Galinda," She didn't allow herself to get too soft in this situation, due to the fact that she's never really had to handle any of the sort, "Well, aren't you just tickled pink?" She asked sarcastically, earning her a huff in response.

Galinda held herself closer, trying to keep herself calm around her roommate. The last thing on her mind was arguing, "Please leave, Elph-Miss Elphaba,"

Elphaba's eyes widened, "Oh!" She gasped dramatically, "Dropping the honorific now, are we? Something really is wrong with you today,"

Galinda scowled but still remained with her back facing Elphaba, "Leave me alone,"

"I live here too you know," Elphaba made herself comfortable, knowing she didn't have a class until another half an hour. Yes, she could've visited the library but for some reason she found picking on the blonde rather amusing...or was she concerned?...No, Elphaba is never concerned about anyone. Especially people like Galinda.

"Thanks for reminding me but if I were you, then I'd leave," Galinda said coldly, gritting her teeth.

Elphaba sucked on her teeth before replying, "Why should I?" She challenged.

"Because...well..." Galinda didn't exactly have any real reason but insisted on being alone, "Because I said so!"

"And I, like half the university, bow at your command?"

Galinda knew that wasn't true, or at least she didn't want it to be. There was nothing special about her that insisted on popularity. Funny how popularity was all that mattered and now she can't even stand hearing about it, "Please leave! Don't you have better things to do than pick on me?"

Elphaba chuckled, "Sure, I can go out there where others don't have other plans other than to pick on _me_," Elphaba sneered.

"Well, you should be used that by now." Galinda didn't even think of the remark before saying, "I mean-" She didn't even attempt to take it back, not feeling that Elphaba didn't deserve her sympathy.

"You have a point," Elphaba dropped the argument, took a deep breath and forced herself to give the blonde attention, "What brings you troubles, Miss Galinda?"

Galinda was taken back by the question. Was this a trick? Galinda shook her head, "Troubles? You must be confused, Miss Elphaba." Galinda felt her throat tighten, "I'm Galinda Upland. I have no troubles."

Elphaba squinted her eyes, unable to process what she just heard, "That seems hard to believe for you don't even agree to what you said, do you?"

"Do you often poke in other people's bubble?"

Elphaba cackled, "Bubble?" She shook her head and focused once again, "Anyway, I don't know other people therefore no. I do not poke in one's _bubble_,"

Galinda's eyes were stinging with tears threatening to spill, most likely out of frustration, "Please go!"

The green girl took a quick inhale and soft exhale, "What's really bothering you, Miss Galinda?"

"You wouldn't understand,"

"Just because I'm green doesn't mean I don't feel,"

Galinda sighed, "Why do you care?"

"Because I don't want to see you sniffling and sobbing tonight. I want to sleep in peace." Elphaba quickly gave a cold excuse but didn't feel completely honest, "For my slumber's sake, tell me what's wrong."

"You'll make fun of me," Galinda grumbled.

"Try me,"

"I have several times and it always ends up with you insulting me," Galinda waited for Elphaba to reply with another sour remark about how much she needs sleep but it seemed that the artichoke was willing to listen. Was Galinda one to open up so quickly? Did she really trust someone who was a dry person at heart? Was she that desperate to explain these odd feelings that she'd turn to her green roommate? Shaking her head, Galinda pulled the covers over her chin, "I'm just feeling under the weather, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba scoffed, "There's more than that! You aren't fooling anyone! You can fool everyone else, _Miss Galinda_, but I'm not one to be fooled." Elphaba was sick and tired of people like the blonde who didn't show who they really were. The people that strive to be perfect that they mask the traits that make them a real person and grow up with the idea of perfection. The 'perfect image'. Elphaba considered herself a philosopher when it came to this subject. Often asking questions such as: 'Where did this image of perfection originate?' 'Why must we frown upon those who have a trait that no one else does?' Of course, all these statements point back to her green skin. Elphaba often asked herself as a curious child why she green was such a bad thing and not complimented. Why was the idea of perfection completely out of her reach?

Being different meant a lot to Elphaba. It was who she was, different. She gets a whole new look on the world surrounding her, often frowning upon it. There are times when she does feel rather conflicted with her skin and yes, has self-esteem issues when she walked in the crowd of giggly students. But she laughs at herself for letting such absurd name calling and pointed fingers get in her way of appreciating this look on society. Sure she didn't fit in but day after day she learns that she's better off being on her own. She'd rather be the outcast than live in a world and pretending to be who she is not.

"Is it me or did I detect a smidge of care in your tone, Miss Elphaba?" Galinda teased, but not enough to make the green girl smile with her.

"I don't care about you," Elphaba spat, "Don't get the wrong idea, blondie,"

Galinda rolled her eyes and made herself more comfortable under the several layers of sheets and comforters, "I don't need your concern anyway," She said dismissively.

"It wasn't concern," Elphaba made her way to the door.

"Good," Galinda felt accomplished to have the last say in the argument. The last thing she heard before dozing off was the door to slamming with a _THUD_.

* * *

**R/R, please. What worked? What would you like to see? I'm very dependent on reviews.**

_**-Ophelia**_


	4. Chapter 4

The days passed, each getting harder to get through for Galinda. Elphaba hadn't confronted her as she did the days before. Seeing that the blonde obviously wasn't going to admit to having troubles, Elphaba decided to leave the blonde alone. It annoyed...or worried the green girl every morning to see Galinda buried under her ridiculous purple and pink sheets like a corpse.

On a particular morning, Elphaba took it upon herself to visit the blonde during lunch hour. Unlocking the door quietly, she snuck in and sat at the edge of her own bed, "Miss Galinda?" There was no response and she cleared her throat, "Did you know that many of the students have been pondering on your absence lately?" The blonde still did not stir, "Miss Galinda," Elphaba twiddled with her emerald thumbs, "Miss Galinda I would like to apologize for my behavior towards you. It was-uncalled for and I mean it when I say that I'm very sorry."

Galinda' s eyes lit up but refused to move. She continued to listen to her roommate's apology.

"Miss Galinda, you've missed quite some time from classes and...if you'd like...I will let you borrow my notes from Dr. Dillamond' s class." She didn't quite understand why but she was determined to get a response. A simple huff or groan, anything.

Galinda shifted so her back was no longer facing the green girl, "Why?" Her throat was hoarse due to the fact that she hadn't talked or had anything to drink all day.

Elphaba swallowed the urge to spit a sarcastic comment or anything out of line, "I don't think you could get accurate notes from any of the other students. I basically wrote every word he said." Elphaba allowed a small smile to escape, "It's the least I could do."

Galinda raised a brow, "Do I have to do anything in return?"

Elphaba scoffed and shook her head, "No catch, Miss Galinda." She gave another soft smile, one that didn't feel as forced, "Are you not well, Miss Galinda?" She asked a bit more seriously.

"Oh, I-I'm fine," Galinda pulled the covers to her chin.

The green girl examined her roommate more closely, studying the red blotches on her cheeks and how her eyes were puffy and stained with dark circles. In fact, Galinda did not look at all well. Her eyes looked as if it was a struggle to keep them open. Crust layered on her once delicate eyelashes. Her lips were parched and lost color, almost as pale as her skin.

"Well, glad for that anyway..." Elphaba cleared her throat. "You've been stuck in your-er- cocoon for quite some time..." She tried to be delicate when approaching Galinda, rehearsing every word in her head before saying it out loud. "Have you been...getting your breakfast?"

The blonde was utterly confused by such behavior from her roommate. Just last week, Elphaba had said that she didn't care about the blonde and now she was wondering about her food intake, "Oh...I-uh-" She struggled to concentrate on the conversation and not the concern that bothered her so. "I am feeling a bit queasy, to be quite honest." Much to her body's protest, she sat up against the wall to face her emerald roommate properly. Her head spun in the process.

"Well...Miss Galinda, I can accompany you to the infirmary...just in case nothing happens to you on the way."

Galinda was quick to object, "Oh, no need for that, Miss Elphaba," And feeling that Elphaba's concern seemed genuine, she added, "But thank you..."

Elphaba's eyebrows furrowed slightly but gave a generous smile, a look of concern, "To be honest, Gal-Miss Galinda, this-whatever it may be- is concerning me. I can't sit here and not do anything...and I-I know I'm the last person you want to seek help from but if you allow me, I can help."

The question slipped from the blonde before she could stop herself, "Why would you help me?"

Elphaba was taken by surprise, she hadn't expected her to ask but at the same time she could detect the confusion of her roommate. She stared at the hands that were rested in her lap, "I know how I acted and, if it means anything to you, I'm very sorry for my actions. I promise, I'm usually not like that...I just thought-that maybe...you would-you know...be like the _others_." Elphaba confessed, unable to look back up at the blonde.

"Others?" Galinda repeated, tilting her head to the side.

Elphaba gave a sheepish smile, a very sly grin, "I didn't know if you knew this, but I am born with this skin color and, for reasons unknown, green isn't everyone's favorite color."

"I don't understand..."

"Why I'm green?"

Galinda shook her head with a small giggle, "No, why would you help me?"

Elphaba cocked her head to the side. Her mind raced with several excuses to why she was willing to help her roommate and she summed it all with, "Well, why not?"

Taking the green girl by surprise, Galinda was quick to answer, "Because you said you didn't care..."

Gathering all the strength she could manage, Elphaba looked into the eyes of the woman opposite of her, "I know the things I said were uncalled for...I am aware. But I'm willing to start all over again, if that's okay with you." Pursing her lips into a thin line, she waited for her roommate to answer.

After a moment of silence, Elphaba saw that Galinda wasn't planning on replying.

"We don't have to be friends," Elphaba said slowly, "but I am willing to be civil."

"So start over?" Galinda asked.

"Start over," Elphaba said sincerely.

Their eyes locked simultaneously, causing both to exchange their trademark smiles. Galinda, for reasons unknown, felt suddenly relieved. A large load had been lifted from her shoulders. Had she been worried about Elphaba's behavior towards her? Was she glad to be on civil terms with the artichoke?

Elphaba, feeling rather awkward, pushed her glasses off the tip of her nose, "Are you-" She cleared her throat. "-feeling any better?"

Galinda hugged her knees closer to her chest, "I-It's hard to explain...I don't feel sick, to be honest." She tucked a blonde strand behind her ear, "I literally can't get up in the mornings." She could feel the tug on her heart as she tried to continue. The blonde couldn't help but just pour her thoughts, "I get the right amount of sleep but I can't pull myself to get out of bed. I'm so exhausted and I didn't even list a finger..." She covered her face with her hands, refusing to allow tears to well up in her eyes, "Even talking about this doesn't make any sense..." Her voice was muffled into her hands, "It must sound ridiculous,"

Elphaba was quite curious to the way Galinda described her 'condition', fascinated almost, "No, not ridiculous." She grinned, "If it helps to talk about it, then we can talk about it...only if you want to."

"Don't you have class?"

Elphaba cringed and sighed. After all, she did plan on just visiting her roommate, not skipping classes. It seemed risky but Elphaba saw that maybe it would be of good use to stay and talk. It was odd, considering to skip a few classes to talk to her roommate who she thought she would loathe. And yet there was something about Galinda that fascinated her...something she couldn't yet ponder on. Perhaps it was the idea of actually talking to someone. Someone was willing to talk to her and that excited Elphaba. She wasn't used to approaching someone about their problems or seeing someone open up to her. It was an experience she had never shared.

The green girl sat more comfortably on her bed. "You know," Elphaba said, "I do." She watched Galinda's expression drop just enough for her to see it, "But I think taking one day off couldn't possibly be the end of the world."

Galinda lit up, feeling her stomach pool with warmth, "Really?"

"Yes, I want you to know that I'm truly sorry and that I'm willing to make it up to you in any way."

Galinda's posture slouched, "Miss Elphaba, you don't have to do this out of pity. I understand that you didn't mean what you did before...and I forgive you. But I don't see it necessary that you feel obligated to do something you obviously don't want to do."

"Who says I don't want to?"

"Oh please, Miss Elphaba. No soft soap, if you please." Galinda said as gently as she could, "Honestly, who wants to sit and hear me complain about everything."

"Complaining isn't the word for it, Miss Galinda," Elphaba stated, "Whatever this is seems to bother you and from what I can examine, your 'friends' know nothing of this entire scenario. Am I wrong?" She raised a brow.

"I am actually to understand that you are willing to skip the rest of your classes and listen to me?"

"You make it sound like I will be killed in the process, Miss Galinda." She gave a smirk and went back to business, "Again, we don't have to be friends, Miss Galinda." She said a bit too quickly, "But I am willing to help. Maybe we can't be friends but we can...I can help."

Galinda asked cautiously, "So like a therapy relationship?"

"Yes, maybe, I think so..." Elphaba sat against the wall and held her stiff pillow on her lap, "Are you okay with it, Miss Galinda?"

It was in an instant. Everything she knew about the green girl seemed to almost flip over. Elphaba seemed genuine and caring. She seemed like everything opposite of what Galinda believed about her before. She wasn't one to trust someone but there was something about Elphaba that was different than the others.

Elphaba wasn't used to talking to someone this long without insulting them or being sour.

"You can call me...Galinda," She said, lost completely in the moment.

Elphaba's face grew hot and she couldn't suppress the smile from forming on her lips, "Well then, Mi-Galinda, where do we begin?"

* * *

**I'm sorry for the delayed and short chapter. My life is a bit busy at the moment but don't worry. I will do my best to have a quicker and more promising update. Please R/R!**

_**-Ophelia**_


	5. Chapter 5

Galinda sat more comfortably on her bed. The urge to vent her feelings were put on hold as she thoroughly thought over the process. Was Elphaba really willing to help her? After all these times of teasing her and sarcastic comments, could the green girl really be trusted? What would she have to lose? It isn't as if Elphaba would go around telling everyone what it was Galinda stressed over...right? But they weren't exactly friends...so Elphaba could blackmail the blonde's feelings in some sort of way.

"I-I..." Galinda found it stressful to talk and think at the same time.

Elphaba sat cross-legged and began to unlace her brown boots, "Take your time, it's alright." Elphaba said slowly, "These things take time...and if you don't want to discuss it now, then I understand."

The blonde's hands flew to her face, "I still don't understand!" Her voice slipped through her fingers.

Elphaba raised a brow but allowed Galinda continue by remaining quite and keeping her focus on her.

"I-I mean...are you sure about this?" She dropped her hands just enough to look at Elphaba with those shimmering sapphire eyes. The blue orbs twinkled with tears threatening to spill.

Clearing her throat, Elphaba dismissed any sign of weakness, she remained professional. "Galinda, allow me to observe this..." She watched for any sign of interruption from the blonde but received none. "It is clear that in this situation there is simply no one to turn to, yes? I mean, after all, you are talking to me and not one of your precious friends." She watched Galinda's expression to make sure she wasn't offended at any time, "You don't trust them." She added.

"They are my friends-"

"-then why are you here?"

The blonde slouched, that one hurt. Here she was in her room crying about feelings she couldn't even explain when she could be with her 'friends'. This was a question that couldn't be answered.

Her bold blue eyes dropped to the floor in defeat and mumbled, "I will never understand."

The green girl continued her observations, "You have not had a decent meal in days, you have no motivation to open your eyes in the morning...it sounds to me that you are indeed sick."

The blonde tilted her head in confusion, "I am? But-"

"Not literally." Elphaba smirked. "But it seems that you are suffering from a heavy heart."

Galinda's expression was unreadable, "Heavy heart..." Her brow twitched. "That's absurd!" She exclaimed with a huff. After a few moments passed she looked back up at her green roommate, "What, um, is a heavy heart exactly?"

"You are depressed, Galinda. It's rather obvious."

"You can't just wave such a word around..."

"I'm not _waving_ anything, Galinda. I am just simply stating-"

"Depression is not a simple term to be stating! I am not depressed! I feel just fine!"

Elphaba removed a strand of hair from her vision. "What happened to the 'unexplainable feelings'?" She asked with a sour tone.

Galinda rolled her eyes, "Well, whatever it is, it is _not_ depression!"

"How do you know?" Elphaba challenged. Before the blonde could spit back a comment, she spoke as gently as she could, "Before we start this up again, Galinda, allow me to make the connections."

Galinda bit her tongue but allowed her roommate/therapist make her _absurd_ analysis.

"Look at the situation my perspective." Elphaba started out slow, "You can't sleep well because you wake up in the middle of the night with tears in your eyes-" She held a hand up to stop Galinda's soon protest, "do not get offended and do not deny because you know very well of the truth." She took a deep breath and continued. "You asked me earlier why I would want to help you, meaning you do not often seek help often."

Galinda had never been analyzed in such a way. Who was this green girl and how did she know so much?

"Tell me," Elphaba adjusted her glasses once again, "does anyone know about this? Besides me?"

"Well," Galinda cleared her tight throat, "to be quite honest, I still do not have clue to what this is."

"How does your chest feel?"

"That is a rather odd question," Her voice reached a high octave.

Elphaba flushed, "No-I-that is not what I had intended..." She stuttered and collected herself. "How does your heart feel?"

Without thinking, Galinda's pale hand placed over her thumping heart as if remembering that she did indeed have a heart. Studying the feeling of her heart against her chest for a moment, she looked up with her eyes brows knotting together. Feeling rather displeased at the word, she spoke up, "It's...heavy." Galinda dropped her hand but the hole inside her chest seemed to consume her entire body.

The green girl watched Galinda as she fought tears, "How does that make you feel?"

The blonde wiped away a single tear that feel near her nose, "It hurts...to breathe." Her breaths progressively staggered in an uneven pattern, "I don't like it."

"Galinda," Elphaba felt rather useless just sitting on her side of the room watching her roommate battle emotions, "Galinda, please look at me."

Galinda was trembling with tears and she tilted her head just a bit to catch sight of her roommate's eyes of hurt.

"Listen to me carefully." She said quietly, "You. Are. Not. Alone." She shifted to the edge of her own bed just so she was at least at safe distance to Galinda, "No matter how lonely you feel, there is always someone there for you." Her words weren't as comforting as they seemed, "And...if you ever need to talk...well..." She cleared her throat, "I will be right here."

Her last comment brought her roommate straight to tears. Awkwardly, Elphaba stood up and filled the gap in between their two beds and patted her on the shoulder. She's never really been in a situation like these and she felt that there was more to just patting someone on the back for support. What did others do in these situations.

Before she could ever come up with an answer, Galinda took the green girl by surprise by yanking her down and wrapping her arms firmly around her bony body.

At first, Elphaba hesitated and even squirmed a little but Galinda had made herself comfortable. She was clinging to Elphaba desperately and somehow, Elphaba cannot recall when, but Galinda ended up on her roommate's lap with her eyes closed. Her blonde curls were laid out on Elphaba's navy skirt, daring for her touch. She knew if she even poked Galinda at any moment, she would be faced with the angry side of her.

"Elpha-ba," Galinda said groggily into the green girl's lap, "T-tell no one 'bout this," She slurred with weariness.

Something inside the green girl ticked. Why did that comment bother her so?

"I-I would not even dream of it." Elphaba said, distracting her hands by biting the tips of her nails so they wouldn't end up in Galinda's hair.

"Good," The blonde gave a satisfactory sigh and closed her eyes again.

* * *

When night came around, Galinda sitting up in her bed and copying the notes Elphaba had given. On the other side of the room, Elphaba made herself comfortable near a flickering candle on her book shelf.

No one talked about their encounter that took place only a few hours ago. But at the same time, they did not act as if it never happened. For example, Galinda would look over at Elphaba every few minutes, Elphaba would look back up at her, and Galinda would give a small smile before looking back at the notes which she now doodled on.

It was too quite for Galinda's liking but she felt rather happy to be the same room with her green roommate. She truly felt no regret about telling Elphaba her feelings and what it is that she's going through. Yes, the sobbing was a bit extreme but Elphaba didn't judge her. Elphaba surprised her. And for reasons unknown, she felt safe laying near Elphaba.

Galinda wasn't one for giving hugs or receiving any. Ask any members of her family, she was not one to be known as 'clingy'. But yet, something...felt right about sharing such affection to someone. It may never happen again but a small part of her wished to share such contact again.

"Thank you," The blonde spoke up, handing her roommate the notes back with a smile. It was hard to see Elphaba in such dim light but she felt the other girl grip the stacked papers. Galinda didn't let go. "I mean it, and not just for the notes. But for everything." A warm feeling fizzed in her stomach once she let go of the papers and returned to her comforter.

After a long pause, the green girl spoke up, "You're welcome." Galinda smiled to herself once Elphaba blew out the candle and brought the purple sheets over her shoulders. A moment passed before her roommate spoke up again, "Galinda?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be alright?"

"What do you mean?" Galinda's heart hammered.

"I-I mean...if you wake up in the middle of the night in tears..." Elphaba scolded herself for feeling so awkward in the situation, "Don't hesitate to wake me up...I promise I won't be a _'mean green thing'_."

Galinda felt a smile grow past her ears, "Okay," She mindlessly traced the stitch pattern on her comforter. "Did I...do that often?" She asked in a hushed whisper, "Disturb you, I mean."

"By waking up in the middle of the night? No, it didn't disturb me..." Elphaba felt the small fabric of her blanket in between in her slender fingers. "I did not know what to think of it."

"Hey, Elphaba?"

"Yes, Galinda,"

"I want you to know that what I shared with you today...well...I can't have anyone else know."

"You made that clear beforehand."

"Yes, but..."

"You don't trust me." It wasn't a question, it was an accusation but it was said so monotone.

"I-I don't know," Galinda confessed. "I cannot grasp this situation as a whole yet..."

"Galinda, I'll have you know that I do not intend on such matters like gossip." Elphaba couldn't control the cold comment that was said afterward, "_I'm_ not the one to do such things."

The blonde felt a pang of guilt strike her in the chest. The green girl had been referring to the fact that Galinda and her 'friends' often found Elphaba to be the topic of their daily gossip. If only Elphaba had known that Galinda did not partake in these actions. In fact, she had grown out of such child play. But Galinda knew that if she tried to defend herself, she'd be wasting her breath. And yet, she didn't want Elphaba to see her as 'everyone else'. The people who are always picking on the green girl. The people who don't even bother to see that she is a genuine person.

Because she is, Galinda observed. Sure, Elphaba could be a sarcastic and sour but she had a heart. A real heart that can't be found so easily.

Boldly, Galinda spoke up, "Elphaba..." It felt odd saying her name without the honorific but knew she would get used to it, "What everyone else says about you-"

"Does not matter because everyone is entitled to an opinion."

"But I am saying that I do not share that opinion."

A pause. "You...don't?" Elphaba shook her head, "You must be joking for such things are not true."

"And why not?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "You are Galinda Upland-"

"So you have an opinion about me?"

Elphaba had to rethink her answer but instead came back with a question. "Those people, Galinda...are they your friends?"

Galinda raised a brow, "Those people?" She repeated.

"The ones who sit with you at lunch in the courtyard."

How did Elphaba know where she sat at lunch? Usually when Galinda would look over at the green girl, she would be stuck inside a book; completely oblivious to the world around her. Does Elphaba watch her? Why does that idea make her stomach almost...tickle?

"Oh, you mean Pfannee and Shenshen." Galinda shook herself out of the haze. "You want honesty?"

"Lies would do me good." She said dryly, making Galinda smirk.

"I find them rather annoying nowadays." Galinda scrunched her nose.

"And yet, you call them your friends?"

"I-I guess so...I don't know."

"Please tell me you have better friends out there."

"Why does it matter?"

"Do they care about your well-being?"

"Is that what they are supposed to do? A requirement?"

Elphaba could barely answer, she had such little experience-close to none-with having friends. But she told what she knew. "I wouldn't say a requirement but a characteristic."

"Well...I guess they care...I-I don't know."

"How exactly do you not know?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda shrugged under the covers. "I guess I never paid any attention."

"And they never paid you a visit in these troubling times?"

Galinda frowned. "No, they have not."

There was an uncomfortable pause before Elphaba spoke again. "Then why do you keep yourself around them?"

Galinda had never given much thought to why it was that she kept socializing with such people. She could be completely lifeless and they would still cherish her and praise her.

"Because...they make me happy...or at least they used to." Galinda thought aloud.

Elphaba seemed hesitant now. "What makes you happy?" What a dumb question, Elphaba thought to herself.

Galinda gave a stifled laugh. "Usually, I'm happy about anything really." Her smile faded. "I haven't really thought about being happy...it just happens. Maybe being seen and heard for who I am not instead of who I am known for.

Elphaba looked up with more open eyes. "Galinda," She had to tell herself to keep her jaw closed. "Do you hear yourself? Those words are so true, there is your situation right there!" She exclaimed. She nearly bolt out of her bed when she sat up. "Galinda, you have to stop surrounding yourself with people who don't see you for you! Does this make any sense?"

Galinda was so thrown off by the enthusiasm in her voice. "Uh..yes.."

"Your happiness depends on you, Galinda. Not everyone else."

Galinda couldn't see Elphaba in the pitch darkness but flashed her a smile anyway. "Thank you Dr. Thropp for that amazing cure. I think I feel better already." Even though she was telling a lie, she was glad to have someone to playfully talk to.

Elphaba shook her head and settled back under the covers of her stiff mattress. "Goodnight, Galinda."

Galinda felt hurt in a way. It felt as if she were saying goodbye.

Shaking her absurd thoughts, Galinda replied. "Goodnight, Elphaba."

* * *

**I told you that I would come back with a longer chapter! What did you think? **

**R/R, please**

_**-Ophelia**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the review heatqueen and woodland59! Your reviews are very helpful!**

* * *

Rays of sunlight peeked through the thin curtains of the dorm. Elphaba had been watching the sun reach the wall and spread to the floor. The green girl stared at the ceiling once again and sighed. It was the third night in a row where she didn't sleep.

Her gaze fell on her roommate who had not said a word the night before. Elphaba took this as a sign that Galinda got a good night's rest. At least she hoped so. She looked so peaceful, Elphaba observed. Galinda's arm rested under her head with a blonde nest surrounding her pillow. Elphaba almost had the urge to walk over to her and wipe and stroke the curls away from her angelic face but immediately denied such ideas. And yet, she felt tempted...but why?

Sitting up, Elphaba rubbed her heavy eyes and swung her legs to the edge of the bed, "Mmmm..." She stretched and cracked her toes and neck. "Galinda..." She yawned.

The blonde continued snoring and snuggled more comfortably behind her comforters.

Elphaba shook her head and made her way over to the blonde's bed. "Miss Galinda..." She kept her hand pressed on her own nightgown to resist the urge to stroke Galinda's hair. "Galinda, may I remind you that you have classes to attend today."

"...hold..." Galinda mumbled into her purple pillow.

Elphaba was ready to shake Galinda when her roommate slurred another sentence.

"...hold me...Elpha..."

The green girl's jaw dropped to the floor. Surely there was some mistake here...Elphaba's cheeks grew hot and turned three shades of green all at once. She shook her head and tried to wake her again.

"Galinda...wake up." She poked her arms and began shaking her sleepy roommate. "Galinda!" She knelt by her bed and even began snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Mmmmm..." Galinda rolled over so that her back was now facing Elphaba.

"Galinda, I am no mood to play such games!" Elphaba crawled onto Galinda's bed so that she see her face again. "Galinda Upland!" After thinking for a quick second, Elphaba grabbed Galinda's covers and yanked them off the blonde. "Wake up Galinda!"

Now at the loss of her warmth, Galinda's eyes fluttered open and winced at the sun that made its way through their window. "Hey!" She groaned grumpily and held her arms more securely around her small frame.

"Galinda, get up!"

Galinda opened one eye and saw Elphaba standing at the foot of her bed. "...don't want to..." Galinda grumbled.

Elphaba's nostrils flared. "I did not just go through all this trouble just for you to go back to bed." Jumping on Galinda's bed, she straddled the blonde by her hips. "Ozdammit Galinda Upland!" She lightly smacked Galinda's face several times, just light enough to make small tap noises.

Her eyes shot open so that her shimmering blue eyes were glaring at the chocolate ones above her. "What in Oz name?!" She exclaimed and tried pushing the verdigris girl off her. "Get off me!" She cried hysterically.

Elphaba took her small pale wrists in her green hands. "Do you promise to wake up?"

"GET OFF!"

"Promise first!"

Her wrists were pinned above her head and with anger rising throughout her body she grimaced. "I promise." She said coldly.

Elphaba grinned and climbed off the blonde. "Now was that so hard?"

Galinda sat up and covered her face with her hands. "You mean gre-" Taking a deep breath she kept the wicked comments inside of her.

Elphaba took her navy outfit from the closet and set it on her bed. "I do apologize for waking you like that." She spoke slowly and made sure her voice didn't show any sign of attitude. "I did not intend to but you left me with no other option, blondie." Elphaba smirked.

Galinda could not help but grin back at her. "Thank you though...for waking me up."

The green girl's mind wandered back to what Galinda had said earlier and tried not to bring it up, knowing it would be awkward or denied. So instead, she cleared her throat and said, "Do you mind turning around so...I can get changed..." Elphaba usually did not need to ask this, seeing that blonde was usually still sleeping at the time.

In response, Galinda just nodded and awkwardly shifted so that she was staring at the wall.

* * *

Lunch had come around again and Galinda made a bold decision.

She walked right past Pfannee and Shenshen and straight to the green girl that sat all alone under the cool shade of a tree.

Elphaba's back rested against the large tree with a large old book on her lap. Upon seeing a pair of sparkling heels on the ground, she looked and her heart raced when seeing it was Galinda. Words of course could not find their way from her mind to her mouth, everything was just...confusing. Her expression was enough to make Galinda giggle.

"Are you feeling well, Miss Elphaba?" Galinda asked with a bright smile and she sat down rather close to her green roommate.

"I-uh-you-th-" Elphaba stuttered. After a moment or two she was finally able to find her words. "Are you lost?"

"Lost? My, that is an absurd question." Galinda exclaimed and popped a grape in her mouth.

Elphaba's expression dropped. "You know exactly what I mean Galinda."

The blonde sighed and played with her tiny hands. "I just thought I could sit with you today."

The green girl raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What happened to the therapist and patient relationship?" She asked while closing her book.

Galinda looked over her shoulder and saw Shenshen and Pfannee glaring over at Galinda which made the blonde both happy and sick at the same time.

"Oh, I see." Elphaba shook her head and folded her arms. "If this means anything you, Galinda, I would not like to a part of your joke. If this is a game for you and the others, then please leave."

Galinda shook her head. "No, no, Elphaba, it isn't like that. I promise."

Elphaba stared into Galinda's sapphire eyes and she softened a bit. She had to remind herself of the experience the roommates had shared the night before. After a deep breath, she looked back up. "Then explain to me why it is you are here." She said gently, not trying to break the fragile girl in front of her.

"You know why..." Galinda gulped and stared down at the grass. "I cannot stand being around them anymore...they are awful people...and I feel as if I have to be someone else when I am around them."

Elphaba tilted her head and looked at Galinda, a smile played on her lips. "You now understand that you don't need them, yes?"

Hesitantly, the blonde nodded, her eyes still fixed on the ground.

"So, you took my advice?"

Galinda smirked. "Yes, and I think it will do me good." She looked up to see Elphaba staring at her. It was moment where they both looked at one another with appreciative eyes. No one looked away because no one felt obligated too. Elphaba was admiring how Galinda had actually listened to her, someone actually took Elphaba's words and used them. To Elphaba, that meant a lot. Her whole life was consisted of talking, knowing that anyone would listen. And what surprised her the most was that Galinda, a girl who she assumed would be like every arrogant person, listened to her.

Galinda was admiring how pretty a green girl could be with a smile. She never stopped to think about how Elphaba had the capability to be pretty...beautiful.

Their moment ended when they both looked away and chuckled. "So," Elphaba spoke up, toying with the corners of the book she had in her hand. "How did you sleep?"

Galinda usually doesn't recall dreaming but she did remember sleeping wonderfully. Probably the best she has ever slept. "Just fine, thank you for asking."

After a tense moment, Elphaba cleared her throat. "Galinda, you really should not be here..." Her eyes scanned the scenery. "What would everyone think?" Her smile faded. "Especially since you uphold such a high reputation." She said. A part of her pained to push Galinda away but she did her best to ignore this sudden hurt.

Galinda' s face fell. "But you said-"

"I know what I said but...Surely, you don't want to be here." Elphaba shook her head. "No, don't waste your time, Miss Galinda."

A shot to the heart. They were back with the honorific. "I do not understand." Galinda looked up at the green girl opposite to her. "Everything yesterday-"

"I thought no one was to know about any of it, am I incorrect?" Elphaba couldn't help but sound bitter and sour.

Galinda was about to protest but Elphaba continued.

"You made it rather clear that what we discussed stayed in that room, so please Miss Galinda, go by your word."

The blonde was utterly confused now. Elphaba had just been so warm and kind but that was all replaced with the same girl she was known as. And yet, Galinda tried to see past that. "Elphaba?" She studied her roommate avoid all eye contact and open her worn out book and scan the pages for a distraction. "Elphaba..." There was no answer but that did not stop the blonde from her pursuit. "Elphaba, you listen to me this instant!"

The green girl's warm brown eyes glanced off from her book to meet the tearful bright blue ones.

"I have not a clue of your moodiness! You are so...confusifying!" Her arms folded across her chest. "One moment, you give me access to cry on you and the next you are pushing me away!" She pouted like a child, Elphaba observed. "You told me not to care about what other people think and that I should surround myself with people who see me for me!"

Elphaba swallowed. "Yes...but I do not think I am capable to do that, Galinda." Elphaba did not look away from her book.

"And why not?"

"Because...well...I still don't know who you are."

"You know enough!" Galinda's lips quivered and the tears soon followed. "You know more than anyone does, Elphaba!" She stood up and glared at Elphaba right in the eye. "And you know what?!" She said coldly through her tightening throat. "I regret _everything_ I told you last night! _Every. Word._"

There was small tug on Elphaba's chest as she watched Galinda storm off.

* * *

Her last class of the day was going to be trouble, Elphaba thought to herself. For she had to sit right next to the blonde that was upset with her today. Throughout the day, Elphaba had been replaying the entire argument in her head and realized that she had indeed pushed Galinda away...

And she felt awful about it.

Elphaba, as usual, was the first to arrive in the classroom. Dropping her bag on the floor harshly, Elphaba took her pencil in hand and aggressively began tapping it on the desk as she rummaged through her thoughts again.

Galinda made close contact with Elphaba. Elphaba liked the close contact. Galinda said to forget it ever happened. Elphaba did not like the idea but agreed to go with it. Galinda was dreaming about Elphaba.

Sitting back, the green girl thought even harder about the situation. Had Galinda really dreamt about her? Or was it just a coincidence?

_"Hold me, Elpha-"_

There had to be some explanation. The blonde would not dream of her showing such affection...right? Why did this stress her out? Why was she so desperate to make up for what she had done?

"Troubles, Miss Thropp?"

Looking up, Elphaba had not realized that Dr. Dillamond was sitting at his desk the entire time. Witnessing Elphaba's unhappiness.

"Troubles is one way to call it." Elphaba began massaging her temples that throbbed with stress.

"Why so glum, Miss Thropp?" He asked, adjusting the spectacles with his hoof.

"It is nothing to be glum about, to be quite honest." She shook her head. "It's silliness, really."

"Well it's enough to tear you a part it seems." He observed with a raised brow.

The doors pushed open with the flood of students who arrived with enormous chatter.

Sighing, Dr. Dillamond said. "This conversation will be continued another time, Miss Thropp."

* * *

Elphaba could hardly stay still. Galinda was right next to her avoiding her at all costs. Well, so was Elphaba but that was not the case. The case was that both girls were extremely uncomfortable and waiting for the other person to say something first. Even when the green girl was taking her notes, she could not help but glance over at Galinda every now and then. In response. Galinda would look back and both girls broke the eye contact immediately.

Twenty-five minutes of sheer agony, Elphaba took a piece of blank paper and scribbled on it as if her life had depended on it.

Only moments later, Galinda had received a note on the corner of her desk. Carefully, she picked it up and scanned it with her eyes.

_Galinda, _

_I am very sorry for my behavior...it is rather hard to explain where these moods come from. I did not intend to make you cry and I am very sorry for that. I am glad that you took my advice and that you are being your own person and surrounding yourself with other people. I really am, Galinda. You must be thinking how childish this is instead of telling you in person and for that, I understand. _

_I did not intend to push you away...I did not intend on doing any of those things to you. And if you would like... I can try to be that person, Galinda. That person who sees you for you. I can if you let me. And I will try my hardest._

_You do not have to respond this now or anytime soon. I just hope you can forgive me the wrong I had done. For what I did was unforgivable._

_I am so sorry._

_-Elphaba_

Galinda read it twice and each time, the butterflies fluttered faster in her stomach.

Looking up, she saw Elphaba had been watching her with cautious eyes. Reading her expression to make sure she did everything right.

Galinda flashed the brightest smile towards Elphaba, who of course grinned back, and held the written note to her heart.

* * *

**R/R, please. What were your thoughts on this chapter? Please let me know.**

**_-Ophelia_**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been awhile since I last updated. I'm really sorry for that! :) Today seemed like a good day to finally update. Enjoy!**

* * *

Life sciences class came to an end. Many of the students were already asleep, seeing that it was the end of the day.

Once everyone was dismissed, Elphaba purposely packed her books in her satchel slowly, just so she could stay behind. "Elphaba?" Galinda asked, timidly as she approached the green girl. "Are you going to walk me back to Crage Hall?" She stroked a blonde curl in between her thumb and forefinger.

Picking up her last textbook, Elphaba hid her blush behind her raven locks that surrounded her like a curtain. "Sorry, maybe another day?" She looked up slightly, noticing the blonde was pouting. "Oh, don't be so glum, Galinda." She gave her a reassuring smile. "I will meet you there,"

The blonde folded her arms across her chest and slouched. "But-" Galinda glanced over at the doors of the classroom, fear escaping her eyes.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked, noticing the blonde seemed rather shaky now. "Is everything alright?"

Galinda looked back down at Elphaba who was now kneeling at her feet. After a moment, Galinda shook her head. "It's nothing," She shrugged off any sign of hesitation and gave her trademark smile towards the green girl. A smile that Elphaba seemed to doubt. "I guess I will see you later then?" Her voice slightly broke but Galinda didn't think it was too obvious. The longer the smile remained on her lips, the more it seemed to tug on her heart.

"Yes..." Elphaba said after awhile. "I guess I will." She said with much uncertainty. "Will...everything be...okay?" She pulled her eyebrows together and nearly sighed when Galinda's smile seemed to get even brighter.

"Everything will be just fine." She turned on her heels and made her exit, doing her best to seem as perky and bouncy as always.

When the door shut, Elphaba's eyes still remained at the handle, hoping it would turn and Galinda would rush in and tell her what was really on her mind. Seeing that this hope was incredibly silly, she slung the black worn out satchel over her shoulder. She headed towards Dr. Dillamond's desk where he was doing his best to organize papers with his large hooves. After a moment of silence, she cleared her throat.

"Would you like some assistance?" She asked, her voice smaller than usual.

Dr. Dillamond glanced up with a smile and nodded gingerly. "That would be much appreciated, Miss Thropp."

Elphaba shook her head and carefully slid the papers from his hooves. "Please, call me Elphaba." She pulled up a chair and sat on the opposite side of the wooden desk. "So..." She felt rather awkward and shy. "How long have you been teaching here at Shiz?"

"I lost count at twenty." He sighed and adjusted his spectacles with the tip of his hoof. "Every year is the same nowadays. Every student is the same." He stood up with a small grunt and made his way to the chalk board. "The only difference is that each year, things get worse."

Elphaba scoffed. "I know what you mean." She began to sort the papers into organized piles. "It went from a few giggles to nearly fainting at the sight of an emerald woman." She shook her head and continued in a hushed tone. "It's a bad world for people who are different."

The professor chuckled but his focus still remained on writing notes for the next day. "Clearly, that is a way to see it."

"How else would you see it?" Elphaba asked.

Dr. Dillamond shrugged. "It depends. I do believe that people are frightened, to be quite honest. They don't know what to think of it. Everyone is set with what to believe and they live by those ideas."

"But what about Animals?" Elphaba asked, breaking the shy and hesitant tone.

"What of them?"

"Well, at one point in time, they weren't considered different or wrong and yet-" She chose her words carefully. "-they are losing their freedoms each day..."

"There are several analogies and conspiracies about how it all began but in truth this all revolves around the ideas that many were born with. It's also about status."

"Social status?"

"Precisely."

"Explain."

Dr. Dillamond cleared his throat and continued writing as he spoke. "First, tell me what causes social status."

Elphaba raised a brow. "Wealth?"

"Yes, but more than that."

"Uh-clothing? Education? Looks?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed and put the chalk back down. "Looks are so 'important' these days. It all ties together, you see?" He sat back in his chair and faced Elphaba, slightly hunched over and lowered his voice. "People are so afraid of Animals. They hear the word, they think the worst because there are so many hideous ones out there. Ones who aren't like the majority, who frighten and threaten, you see? And apparently if one Animal is dangerous, then so are all. Everyone sees an Animal and refer to that one individual who caused the trouble." Dr. Dillamond tilted his head slightly, squinting his eyes. "Do you understand?"

Elphaba slowly nodded. "Everyone sees that one dangerous Animal in every other Animal. They see Animals as a whole but with the same face?"

"Interesting analogy, but overall, yes." Dr. Dillamond gave her a small grin and an approving nod. "I admit, I am very surprised you know so much about this." He looked at his bronze pocket watch that rested in the corner of the wooden desk. He clicked his tongue before saying, "I think you should head back now," he tilted his head up with a smile. "I do believe you have a worried roommate to attend to. Miss _Glinda, _is it?"

Elphaba shook her head and grabbed her satchel. "I have no clue why she was so full of fright earlier...it was very alarming."

Dr. Dillamond said. "I won't keep her waiting any longer." He held his hoof out. "I will see you tomorrow, Elphaba."

She shook his hoof with a radiant smile, "Thank you, Dr. Dillamond." She slung the satchel over her shoulders and headed towards the door. Before leaving, she turned around and looked back at the professor and repeated. "Thank you,"

* * *

After unlocking the door with a quick twist, Elphaba entered her dorm room only to see her roommate curled on her side of the room. To be more specific, her bed.

Elphaba opened her mouth, ready to question Galinda for her actions, yell at her. But she was able to stop and remind herself that the blonde was in a vulnerable, fragile state. So instead, Elphaba took a deep breath and sat the corner of her own bed and cleared her throat. Approach slowly, that was the key, thought Elphaba.

The bed shifted a fraction, a very subtle action that failed to get the attention of the blonde. Peering over, Elphaba could now look at Galinda's position more clearly. She was curled in a small ball holding herself, something she often did. Her blonde curls rested behind her, allowing her face to be completely exposed. Her red swollen eyes were tightly shut. She must of sobbed herself to sleep, Elphaba concluded.

_But why my bed?_ Elphaba thought to herself.

Was she supposed to wake her up? If so, where would Elphaba sleep?

The most important question was, 'What made Galinda so upset?'.

The green girl continued to sit there for awhile, fiddling with her thumbs and the laces on her boots. After what seemed like an hour, Galinda stirred. Immediately, Elphaba sat up and watched her roommate closely.

Galinda stretched her arms up and then held them more securely around herself. "Hmmm..." she sighed contently. She opened one eye and rubbed the other. "...phaba?" She croaked and yawned.

"Yeah..." Elphaba scooted closer. "Is everything okay?" She was quick to ask.

Galinda closed her eyes again and sighed. "Yes, why do you ask?"

Elphaba raised a brow. "Well, besides the fact that you were nearly shaking when you left class today, you're eyes are puffy, and you're sleeping in my bed..."

Galinda's eyes shot open with alarm. "Your bed...I...no...what?" She sat up and studied her surroundings for a good minute before she smacked her pink palm to her forehead and groaned. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't...I-"

The green girl chuckled lightly, letting her know that she was not at all angry with her. "It's quite alright." Her smile faded when Galinda dropped her hands, revealing her droopy, puffy eyes. "What is on you mind?"

"Why do you ask?"

Elphaba looked up at her roommate with a near scowl. "You know why." She softened a bit. "What happened?"

Galinda slouched in defeat. "I hate walking back to Crage Hall at the hour, when Life Sciences ends...the boys...their crude. They say awful things. They have awful intentions, those boys."

Elphaba's brows pulled together slightly. "So that's why you wanted me to walk with you..." She scooted even closer towards Galinda, watching her closely to see if that she was alright with it. "Why didn't you just say so, Galinda?"

"It was silly...they are boys, after all. You would have thought it was silly that I was so afraid of a few words they threw at me." She held her knees to her chest.

Elphaba shook her head. "I would think nothing of the sort...What they are saying to you makes you uncomfortable..." She swallowed nervously. "What exactly...do they say?"

Galinda's bottom lip quivered. "At first, it was manageable but the comments get worse and worse...it started with the comments about my beauty...then it evolved to them talking about my legs and...how they would like to see bruises on them...and other things..." She shuddered. "They keep saying they...'want' me..." She was trembling now. "And they'll 'do anything' to get me."

"Galinda, why haven't you told anyone?"

The blonde frowned. "I'm scared, Elphaba."

"I understand but you do _not_ let anyone talk to you like _that_!" She grabbed her roommate's wrist, a very bold move indeed for they both locked eyes the instant they made contact with each other. "They could hurt you..." Elphaba gripped her wrist even tighter. "Tomorrow, I will walk with you back to Crage Hall and if they say anything remarkably close to your description-"

"Elphaba-"

"No!" The green exclaimed, inching closer towards her shaking roommate. "You don't _deserve_ that, Galinda."

Galinda melted at the contact. "I-I don't want anyone to get hurt..."

"Yeah? Well, I do not wish for you to get hurt. That's what matters."

Galinda thought aloud. "I matter?"

Elphaba tilted her head slightly. "Of course you do, my sweet." She quickly went from confident to awkward and apologetic. "I-I didn't mean to call you that."

The blonde blushed wildly and giggled. "My sweet?" She laughed harder when Elphaba turned a darker shade of green. "I like it."

The green girl looked up with a raised brow. "You...like it?" She tried to collect herself again. "I didn't mean to say such a name...but if it makes you happier..."

Galinda nodded. "So..." She changed the subject. "Are you okay with walking with me tomorrow?"

Elphaba let her hand slip from the blonde's wrist. "Of course...If only you told me about that earlier...how long has it been going on?"

"Awhile now..." Said Galinda. "I ignore them but...what they said can't be ignored." She frowned and looked down. "It sounds silly..."

"Galinda..." The green girl groaned. "You don't sound silly, so stop saying that. This is a serious issue!"

"I know, I know...but...I did try telling someone but what they said is nothing like what you told me."

Elphaba was now sitting right next the Galinda, hip to hip. "Who did you tell?" She wasn't used to this sort of close contact but it didn't seem to bother her.

She murmured under her breath in shame. "Pfannee and Shenshen-"

"And they said...?"

Galinda's eyes cast down at the thin grey sheets under her. "They said I should be...flattered."

Elphaba head whipped towards Galinda, it looked almost as if she was struck. "They WHAT?!" Her eyes pierced holes into Galinda.

_If looks could kill_, Galinda thought.

"And you _believed_ them?!" Elphaba nearly shouted. "Those things the boys are saying to you should _never_ even be considered for flattery! Galinda! You said before, they have awful intentions...what about that seems at all _flattering_?!"

"I realize now that it was silly to believe them...I'm sorry." She mumbled glumly.

Elphaba took in a deep breath. "No, my sweet," she could barely say the name with a straight face, obviously exciting to call her such a name. "you have nothing to be sorry for." She looked up at Galinda again and said confidently, "Next time they even think to say such things, I will _make_ them sorry."

"...Elphaba..."

"No, do not have pity towards them." She found Galinda's hand beside her and rested on top of it. "This needs to be put to an end."

Galinda grinned. "Okay." After a moment of looking down at their hands for a peaceful moment, she giggled.

"What's so funny, my sweet?"

"I never knew how well these colors went together..." Her eyes were locked with their hands that rested on one another.

Elphaba looked down at their hands. Galinda's hands were a subtle shade of pink while hers was a mellow shade of verdigris. "What?" She asked, utterly clueless.

"Pink...and green..." She giggled again. "The go well with each other." She looked up to see Elphaba's confused expression. "Don't you think so?"

Elphaba gave a small cackle. "I was never one for seeing the beauty in my own skin color but if you think so..."

"I know so!" Galinda giggled and sat up, looking rather spritely. "I'm sorry again about, you know, being in your bed and all." She rocked back and forth. "For such a bland bed, it's very comfortable."

"Compared to you purple cloud over there?" The green girl asked, nodding her head towards Galinda's bed on the other side of the room.

Galinda plopped on one of Elphaba's dull white pillows and closed her eyes. "I do believe you will have to sleep on the floor now, Elphaba. This bed is now claimed." She opened one and quickly shut it with a giggle.

The green girl rolled her eyes. "Get off," She nudged her roommate who was now pretending to be in deep slumber. "Galinda, come one." She poked her arms obnoxiously. "Get off, my sweet." The blonde didn't even flinch. "Galinda..." She poked her side and was surprised to see her roommate jolted violently from the contact, biting her lips to keep from laughing. Elphaba smiled more predatorily when she aimed for Galinda's side again, the result was the same. "Galinda Upland is ticklish?"

Her eyes shot open before the green girl could attack her again. "Alright, alright, you win." She scooted closer to the edge of the bed but still did not leave.

"If I won then why are you still on my bed?" Elphaba asked.

The blonde whined. "Just for tonight? My bed is comfortable but it doesn't support the knots in my back."

Elphaba whined. "Go to your side of the room, Galinda." She poked the blonde's side again, causing her to fall of the bed completely.

"What wasn't fair," Galinda pouted. "Please."

"...No, my sweet. Maybe another time, just not tonight."

"But...but..."

"Galinda, please. My bed will only make the 'knots' in your back worse."

Galinda sat on her bed and folded her arms with a pout, looking rather childlike. "Is it because you don't like me?"

Elphaba laughed. "No, my sweet. I just really want my rest."

"I won't keep you from resting, I promise." She pulled her bottom lip from her top one. "Please."

"Galinda, another night, okay? I promise."

She sighed and pulled her purple comforters over her small frame. "Okay." She groaned into her pillow. "Goodnight, Elphaba."

"Goodnight, my sweet."

* * *

**R/R, please. What did you like? What do you hope to see in future chapters? What are your thoughts?**

_**-Ophelia**_


	8. Chapter 8

Life sciences, their last class of the day was close to an end. The more the minute hand moved, the more Galinda seemed to cringe.

"Galinda, my sweet, you're shaking." Elphaba looked towards her table partner who was currently rocking back and forth in her seat unable to stay still. Her eyes wandered the room nervously but luckily Elphaba was able to help soothe her. "Look at me, Galinda. Look at my green skin, come one, I know you cannot help yourself." She gave a wicked grin at that and added once she had the blonde's attention, "Everything will be fine, okay? I promise." Elphaba noticed that the more she tried to calm her down, the more Galinda became upset. "What are you afraid of? Them? Or of me hurting them?"

Galinda's voice was barely an audible whisper. "Them." She croaked through her tight throat.

Elphaba took one of Galinda's trembling hands in her emerald one and entwined them under the table. She didn't have a clue of what to say but it felt right to do at the moment and she wasn't exactly sure if she was to comment on it or not. At first, Galinda's hand fell limp within Elphaba's but after a moment or so, she laced her fingers in Elphaba's.

"Elphaba?"

"Yes, my sweet?"

"What are you doing?"

Elphaba was quick to unlace her fingers from Galinda's hold. "I-I'm sorry." She immediately clutched her navy skirt. "I-I thought it appropriate in the situation." She stuttered and kept her eyes on her desk. What was going on with her? She was much of a 'hand holder' or a 'hugger' ...but something was different about Galinda. Something that she couldn't seem to get over.

Galinda looked over at her friend...yes, that's right. Elphaba was her friend and she was supporting Galinda. Something not many people do nowadays. And with that conclusion, Galinda grabbed the green girl's hand back into her own with a smile. She even giggled a little when she saw Elphaba's expression change from nervous to overwhelmed. "It is appropriate. Thank you." She said with a radiant smile, one that made Elphaba's heart nearly skip a beat...odd feeling.

But when the bell rang, Galinda became the queasy one. Her hand immediately squeezed Elphaba's for support. "There has to be another route back to Crage Hall, right?" She pleaded desperately. "I don't want you to get in any trouble."

The classroom was close to empty now that the students were making their exit back to their dorms. "Galinda..." Elphaba said sternly, squeezing her hand as hard as she could (which was a bit too strong considering it made Galinda yelp). "You can't let a bunch of ignorant _boys_ ruin your university experience. Let's go." She was attempting to free her hand from Galinda's but instead, the blonde gripped her hand even tighter.

"But..."

"What now?" Elphaba asked impatiently, her hand still laced with Galinda's.

"What if they try to quarrel with you?" She asked, her whole body shaken with fright.

As an attempt to calm her down, Elphaba gave a winning smile towards Galinda. "Don't worry about me, Galinda." She smirked and chuckled lightly. At the corner of her eye, she could see Dr. Dillamond peering in their conversation. While keeping a relaxed smirk, Elphaba whispered, "Let's go," and yanked on her hand a little to get her up and moving.

Now out of the building, Galinda slipped her hand from Elphaba's and stared down at the pavement below. "I-"

"If you say sorry one more time-" Elphaba's threat was interrupted.

"No, I wasn't going to apologize." Galinda looked up at the green girl. "I wanted to thank you..." She avoided Elphaba's stunned eyes. "You are the only person willing to help me and...I-I wanted to say thank you and that it's nice to know someone who...cares." She shook her head but kept her eyes on the ground. "I sound ridiculous..."

Elphaba nearly snapped but instead, rested her hand under Galinda's chin, lightly guiding her eyes back to hers. "Stop." She said sharply. "Stop doing that." Elphaba's heart quickened as she drew nearer towards those bold blue eyes. It was as if she was stuck in a trance, all she could think of was leaning forward and looking into her eyes more closely. Leaning back, Elphaba's fingers slid from under her chin. "You aren't ridiculous." And with that, she gestured the blonde to continue on to Crage Hall.

Galinda, now released, looked down at the ground as she made her way back to their destination to hide her growing red cheeks.

It wasn't much of walk. They were already in sight of Crage Hall when Elphaba heard the faint sounds of howling and whooping. Her head shot up and her hand caught Galinda's arm. "Here we go..." Galinda muttered sourly.

There was a 'pack' of lean men all huddled around a large oak tree that stood proudly in front of Crage Hall. Some of the boys were rested on branches, others leaned against it. They were all whistling at Galinda and talking amongst themselves. At the sight of this, Elphaba stopped in her tracks and glared at the boys.

"Hey, quit wasting your time whistling at a woman like she's a _dog _and get a life!" Elphaba shouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

One of the boys started laughing so hard, he nearly fell off a branch. "For a second, I thought the green bean was a boy!"

One of the others snorted a laugh. "Yeah!" He agreed in between laughs. "Look at her face!"

"Hey, green girl!" The one sitting on the tallest branch hollered. "How about you move aside so that we actually have something good to look at!" The other boys responded with heavy laughter.

"Let us see those legs!"

"Wanna come over here, sweetheart?"

Galinda whimpered. "Elphaba, let's just go..."

"No!" The green girl said sharply, turning to glare at each and every one of the boys. "Say anything like that again and I'll make you wish that you hadn't!"

It was quiet for a brief second before they all burst into childish laughter. "Oh no!" One of them said sarcastically. "I'm so afraid!"

"Elphaba..." The blonde whined, folding her arms across her chest. "Please, nothing will make them stop."

"Low lives!" She groaned and took Galinda's arm. "Let's go."

The blonde was quick to oblige when all of a sudden, on of the boys whistled again. This made Elphaba stop walking and turn on her heel towards the pack of boys. She was so focused on how she would hurt them that she couldn't hear Galinda's protesting pleas. She strode forward with blood pumping through her veins rapidly. She chose the closest boy as her target. Grabbing the boy with greasy blonde hair by his unbuttoned collar, she forced him to look straight in her fiery eyes.

"Listen, you." She shot her head up to glare at the others. "All of you." She spat. "You lay a finger on Galinda, if you even talk to her, then you'll be in so much pain that you forgot how to spell your own name."

The boy in her grip swallowed and let out a shaky breath but contained himself just enough to say. "Let me go, green freak."

The others were avoiding her eye contact. _Clearly a bunch of cowards_, thought Elphaba with a scoff.

"Next time, there won't be a next time." The green girl brought the boy closer by gripping his shirt even tighter. "Do I make myself clear?"

He pushed her verdigris fingers from his shirt. "Crystal." He spat with a gleam in his eye.

Just because she needed to let off a bit more steam, Elphaba shoved the boy so his back hit the tree with a _thunk_. "Good." She went back over to Galinda (who's jaw was about to hit the floor) and gripped her arm firmly. "Let's go." The green woman said with a small smile.

* * *

Finally back to the dorm, Galinda shut the door and leaned against it for support as she burst into a laugh. "Did you..." The blonde's face was completely red. "Did you see their...their faces?!" She held her stomach. "They were ghost white!"

Elphaba shook her head and sat on her bed, folding her arms. "They were a bit afraid." She said with a smirk, clicking her boots together.

Galinda was uncontrollably laughing. "A bit?!" She sat next to the green girl. "By the looks of it, they'll leave me alone for the rest of my life!" After taking a few deep breaths, she looked up at Elphaba with a crooked grin. "Thank you...again. That was the nicest...I mean...you have no idea how helpful you are." Her eyes wandered across her green friend from her eyes to her extremely tight braid. Her hand reached for Elphaba's braid that rested on her shoulder, the green girl obviously flinched. "Does it...hurt?" She poked the tight braid. Unsurprisingly, it was rock hard.

"My hair?"

"Yes...you must of bled by braiding your own hair."

"That's ridiculous, Galinda."

"It is not!" Galinda huffed and moved behind Elphaba. "Do you mind if I unbraid your hair? I'll braid it back up _correctly_."

The other girl just rolled her eyes and shrugged. "If it would make you happy."

Satisfied with that answer, she took Elphaba's braid in her hands and slowly began to undue, making the green girl relax against Galinda with a content sigh. The blonde's fingertips brushed out the braid and smiled at how wavy and shiny Elphaba's hair really was. "You know you should wear your hair down more often." Galinda whispered, clearly happy with her work so far. Her fingers continued to comb through the raven locks in a relaxing rhythm.

Elphaba didn't know how it happened but she ended up closing her eyes and resting against Galinda with all her weight. She's never felt more relaxed in her life. "I would if it weren't such a mess." She said tiredly, "Such a distraction."

Galinda didn't stop her combing actions as she continued the conversation. "Mess? Elphaba...you have beautiful hair and you disgrace such beauty by keeping it in such a tight braid." She slid backwards so Elphaba's head rested on her lap. The green girl didn't question this of course, she was too relaxed to even open her eyes. Galinda studied her roommate, every feature was only a foot away from her. Her hands worked their way to the green girl's temples to her glasses and slid them off very carefully, trying not to disturb.

"Galinda?" Elphaba's brows pulled together but they never did open. "My glasses?"

The blonde smiled. Elphaba had such a beautiful cheekbones. They were sunken in, yes, but gave her a very broad physique. She, just as an experiment, put the glasses back on her roommate and smiled. "You know," She stated, running her fingers up and down the green girl's cheekbones. "never have I known someone who looked both beautiful with and without glasses." Her roommate grew hot and blushed two shades of green, Galinda giggled. "You're beautiful."

Elphaba's eyes fluttered, but still did not open. "Beauti-" She shut her eyes tighter and shook her head. "I have no relation with such a word."

"No?"

"No," Elphaba chuckled. "If it has taken this long for someone to say that, then it must be a lie. Or is it sympathy? Do you feel you owe me, Galinda?"

"Owe you? I was merely-"

"Stating a lie. I am not beautiful."

Galinda shook her head and held Elphaba's head steady on her lap with both hands on each side of the green girl's face. "Elphaba, look at me. Open your eyes."

The green girl was hesitant at first, aware of the proximity between herself and her roommate. Afraid of the sudden feeling that pools in her stomach when making eye contact with the blonde. But she opened them anyway and saw that Galinda had leaned down a bit more, causing Elphaba's heart to race. _What was she doing? Is she...no. Why would I think Galinda Upland would kiss me? ...Am I hoping for that?_ Elphaba's thoughts were racing wildly as her heart raced and her breath hitched.

"Elphaba," Galinda spoke fluently. "You are beautiful." She looked determined, Elphaba thought. "So beautiful."

Elphaba managed to take in a shaky breath and reply, "I'm green."

The blonde smirked crookedly. "Well, maybe green is my favorite color."

"You would say differently if you did not know me, Galinda."

"That's because I had the opportunity to see past your harsh exterior, Elphie. I got to see you." She pressed her lips to Elphaba's forehead and whispered. "And you are beautiful." Even Galinda seemed shocked by her actions but she continued to look down at her roommate whose eyes questioned the blue one's above her. Just for laughs, Galinda added, "And this is the part where you thank me for calling you beautiful."

Elphaba's lips curved into a smile. "I would but...you called me...'Elphie'."

The blonde tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I did?" The green girl nodded. "I did!" She exclaimed. "Isn't it just fantastical?"

Elphaba groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't act as if you hate the name. I know you like it, Elphie."

"What do I get to call you?"

Galinda giggled. "You call me Galinda, of course."

"Seems like a fair trade."

After a moment or two, Galinda resumed combing her roommate's hair. "You know what bothers me?"

"What, my sweet?"

"Well," She sighed dramatically. "I have these awful knots in my back and my bed only worsens them."

"Let me guess," Elphaba closed her eyes again. "My bed will make all the better."

"Yes!" Galinda squealed in delight. "So, can I?"

"Did you say all that flattery nonsense just so you could sleep in my bed, Galinda?"

The blonde shook her head. "Of course not," Her tone was mellow again, more serious. "I meant what I said, Elphie."

The green girl huffed. "Fine, I'll sleep on the floor-" She sat up from Galinda's lap and headed off her bed.

"Why?" Galinda folded her arms over her chest.

"...because you are currently in my bed..."

"Yes but that does not mean I am forcing you off."

"You...want to share?" Elphaba gulped.

"Yes!" Galinda flashed a smile and pulled the covers up and scooted over. "Please?"

Timidly and awkwardly, Elphaba slid in the thin blanker and lay next to the blonde. She turned the knob on the lantern and the room was now pitch black, only partially illuminated by the moon.

Elphaba tried thinking of everything but the fact that she was currently sharing a bed with her roommate. She had to focus on her breathing and decreasing her rapid heart rate. Peering over, she could vaguely see Galinda curled up and facing the opposite direction. It wasn't until a few moments after that she changed to face Elphaba. "Elphie?"

"Yes, my sweet?" Elphaba asked shakily.

"Will you hate me if I cried again?"

"What ever do you mean?"

Galinda took a small breath. "I get these nightmares at night and...you told me that I often cry in my sleep." She whispered. "Would you hate me if I cried? If you are not comfortable with it, I won't hesitate to move back to my bed."

"Galinda, don't be ridiculous." Elphaba felt the blonde inch closer towards her. "I wouldn't hate you."

The blonde seemed to relax a bit more, Elphaba observed.

Just when the green girl was about to close her eyes, Galinda whispered. "Elphie?"

"Hm?"

"Can you-" She scoot closer. "Can you hold me?"

The other girl's eyes shot open. "Uh..." She scolded herself for being so awkward. "What ever makes you happy, my sweet." With that, she draped an arm over Galinda's waist.

Galinda couldn't be happier.

* * *

**R/R, please! What did you like about this? Did you like it at all? Suggestions?**

_**-Ophelia**_


End file.
